


Sugary Sweet

by Happy_Mango



Series: Mango's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, Baking, Banned Together Bingo, Confectioner's Sugar, Domestic Fluff, Featuring actual sugarcoated gays, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not responsible for any dental damage inflicted after reading this, I cannot emphasize this enough, Jason Bakes, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Powdered Sugar, Sugarcoated Gay Story, baking mishaps, but it's so so so fluffy, guys its 3 am here, in under half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: Jason bakes for his and Roy's anniversary, with asweetlittle mishap at the end.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Mango's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo:  
> Square Fill: Sugarcoated Gay Story
> 
> nothing belongs to me

Jason huffed impatiently as he waited for his cake to cool on the island. At the current moment, he was holed up in his and Roy's apartment due to a mild rib injury preventing him from being out in the field. And with boredom quickly taking root in his mind, he’d resorted to baking: a hobby he often didn’t get to enjoy with their hectic schedules. 

The cake he’d made was a jelly roll and it was currently rolled up tightly in a wet cloth to hold its shape so that he could easily put jam in it later. 

Jason perused the jam options they kept in the pantry. There was strawberry, blackberry, and his personal favorite peach. Even though Roy insisted he ‘despised’ peach flavoured anything, (because of some incident with the Titans that he refused to talk about) Jason had caught him on more than one occasion sneaking spoonfuls of peach jam or stealing sips of Jason’s peach iced tea at restaurants. He would always play it off as a joke, but Jason knew better. 

Speaking of Roy, Jason checked the oven clock, he would be home in about an hour so that they could celebrate their anniversary. Another reason Jason was making such a difficult cake today, because he wanted everything to be perfect for their night. Lian was spending the time with Aunt Kori and Uncle Dick and of course baby Mar’i; Roy was dropping her off immediately after school and her bag was already packed and at Dick and Kori’s house. 

The timer on the oven went off, indicating that the cake was fully cooled and Jason could begin spreading the jelly on it. Carefully unrolling the towel the cake was packed in, he allowed himself a small smile and a flush of pride at his creation. And yes, it may not have been fully done yet, but the biggest part, the cake itself, was, and Jason was damn proud of it. Gently spreading the peach jelly with a rubber spatula onto the cake was more than difficult considering that the cake smelled divine, and Jason wanted nothing more than to just eat it right there, but he forced himself to pause and think about how fun it would be to have with Roy tonight as they celebrated 5 years together. 

Once he’d spread the jam onto the cake, Jason re-rolled it and popped it into the fridge so that it would cool faster. Then, he focused on getting the kitchen cleaned up and readying himself for their date night. Roy had promised he would take care of dinner, and Jason knew for a fact that he was picking up a go-to order from their favorite Mediterranean restaurant; neither of them had really wanted to step out, but this way they still could have a good time together. 

Still, that didn’t mean Jason wasn’t going to _not_ dress up. He wore a button up shirt Roy had gotten him for his last birthday (he’d also gotten a gorgeous set of guns, but he couldn’t exactly wear those to their anniversary. Well there was that one time they’d been on a mission and guns had been part of the dress code, but otherwise...) He also slipped into a pair of jeans that emphasized his thighs, a part of him Roy loved to admire. 

A timer in the kitchen dinged again, indicating that his cake and jelly was now fully cooled and he could put sugar on it. This time, when he was in the kitchen, Jason put on an apron because _hey he didn’t want to mess up his outfit, ok?_ He scooped out some powdered sugar into a small strainer and was carefully dusting the cake, when Roy unexpectedly came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Jason _jumped._

The sugar in his hand flew up and sprinkled his hair like sweet, sticky snow. His other hand knocked the open bag of confectioner’s sugar off the island and it exploded in a plume of white dust. 

When the cloud cleared, and Jason could see clearly again there was Roy petulantly pouting with white streaks and clumps sitting in his hair and clinging to his clothes, a paper bag with boxes of food also streaked white in one hand. Most of his bright red hair had been significantly dulled with confectioner’s sugar and Jason was sure he looked no better. 

“Sorry babe.” The ginger gave an apologetic kiss to Jason’s cheek, “Just wanted to surprise you.” 

Jason laughed, “Well you definitely managed to do that.” He went in to return the kiss Roy had given him, but the other man used a sugary, white hand to direct his kiss to his lips instead. 

“Hmmm, I always knew you were sweet for me Jaybird.” Roy smirked as he licked his lips of the little remaining sugar. “Just didn’t know how sweet.” He took one finger and dragged it through the powdered sugar on Jason’s cheek, collecting it, and then he licked his finger clean of any white. He winked, “How about we go clean up? I do need a shower after all.” 

Jason rolled his eyes fondly, but he did follow him into the bathroom and the large shower stall they’d gotten just for this purpose. 

Miraculously, once they managed to separate themselves long enough to go eat, they discovered that the cake was perfectly fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who bakes 1) has attempted to make a jelly roll, let me tell you, it is difficult to make them and 2) powdered sugar gets _everywhere_ It's like the glitter of the baking world. When its wet it gets sticky and dry it just spreads everywhere. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/happymango03/)


End file.
